In Dreams
by HockeyPunk
Summary: Britany was your typical high school student, until she meet the man of her dreams...literally. RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Britany and Bria. And I made up The High School so that's mine too. So lets start with the story now eh?? Oh yeah if you like it Pretty please review.  
  
**_Chapter One  
_**  
"What's wrong with you?" Bria asked her little sister.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking." She answered.  
  
"Are you sure? You look a little sad."  
  
"Yea, I'm super. Thanks for asking" (A/N. HA HA BIG GAY AL!!!)  
  
"Come on Britt, you know you can tell me anything that's going on. Now tell me what's up."  
  
"No."  
  
"why no?"  
  
"Because you think its stupid and weird."  
  
"No I won't"  
  
Britany stopped walking and looked at her sister. She pulled her backpack tighter on her back and shifted her weight onto her left leg.   
  
"Yes you will. I know you will."  
  
"Okay then try me."  
  
Britany sighed and began to walk again.   
  
"Fine I'll tell you when we get home."  
  
"Okey Dokey"  
  
They continued to walk home in silence.   
  
Bria was what you would call tall dark and down right beautiful. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that waved listlessly in the wind. She also had deep rich brown skin clear of any blemishes and big round chocolate brown eyes. Britany on the other hand was just a bit different. She had jet black hair that was cut very short in the back with long strands on either side of her head. She dyed the strands hot pink. She keeps the back of her hair messily spiked. Her skin was a rich mocha color, that was as smooth and soft as a china doll's. And lastly her eyes. Even thought they were brown like Bria's they held a certain bewitching and mischievous glint to them. Their personalities were different also. Bria was the preppiest of the prep. Head Cheerleader, Dance team Captain, Senior Class President and 3 time winner of Rolling Hills High's Best Dressed Award. Britany as a bit of a trouble maker. In and out of detention and numerous suspensions, but she has improved since her first two years of High School. Her appearance was different form her sister's as well. I guess you could call her some what of a raver. Blinding colors, hip hugger jeans that flared out so far that completely gobbled up her feet and short tight shirts with decals of cartoons and rainbows. She had a curvy figure just like her sister. She wore no make up except for a little lip gloss, some eyeliner and eye shadow.

* * *

They reached home and Bounded up the front steps of their 6 bedroom 5 bathroom home. Britany put her backpack on the kitchen table and began to search through the fridge. She grabbed her teddy grams and a bottle of water and walked into the T.V. room.   
  
"so Lil B. What's been bothering you?"   
  
"Well you know when you have a dream and it feels like its going to happen or has happened?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I've been having those kind of dreams for awhile now, and I didn't think anything of them until...."  
  
She stopped and looked down at her left arm.  
  
"Until what, come on tell me."  
  
"Last night, in the dream I got some tattoo and when I was getting it felt so real. And when I woke up I could still feel it. So I looked at my wrist and the tattoo was there, just like it had been in my dream."  
  
She stopped talking and looked at Bria who had a look of pure amusement on her face.  
  
"Your kidding right. You actually expect me to believe that. Yeah right."  
  
She started to laugh. Britany grabbed her teddy grams and got up.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Your the one that wanted to know. I never should have told you!"  
  
Bria stopped laughing at her sister's outburst.   
  
"Hey I'm sorry, but that's a little hard to swallow. I mean come on. Think about."  
  
Britany put her teddy grams on the coffee table and angrily pulled up her left sleeve. She shoved it in Bria face and said.  
  
"Then explain how that got there."  
  
Bria took her arm and looked at it. Her eyes got big. She dropped Britany's arm and looked at her.   
  
"Believe me now?"  
  
"Yea, sorry for laughing at you. Let's change the subject, cuz right now I'm a little freaked out."  
  
Britany pulled her sleeve down and sat back down.   
  
"So when are you going to get your car?" Britany asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't know, since daddy made the playoffs this year I don't know when he's gonna be back."  
  
"So you don't need daddy to pick out your car."  
  
"Yes I do Daddy knows all about cars, and he'll make sure I'll get a really good one."  
  
Well your gonna have to wait a long time cuz Daddy's gonna win that cup this year."  
**__**

* * *

**AN. I really hope that you guys like it!! I know it's wasn't really interesting but it will be later on. Please Review and tell me what you thought about it. And feel free to send some _CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIISCM_. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A would like to give a big big thanks to all who reviewed and gave me some tips on how to make it better. Here's the second chapter. I hope you like and if you do you know what to do...REVIEW. he he I rhymed. Here we go!!**  
  
**_.::::.Chapter 2.::::.  
_**  
Britany bolted upright from her bed. Her body and hair dripping with sweat. Her breath was heavy. She ran her fingers through her hair.   
  
"Man that dream was way to real."  
  
she looked at her clock. 5:45  
  
"I might as well get up."  
  
She threw off her sheets and walked into her bathroom. It was enormous. It even had its on lounge area and a flat screen T.V. over the tub. The color scheme was pink and black her favorite colors. She showered, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She carefully spiked out the back of her hair and combed the pink strands. She walked back into her room to pick out her outfit. She leafed through her closet until she found her favorite shirt. It was blue with eeyore on the front. She put on a white long sleeved thermal shirt first then the eeyore shirt. She pulled out her black pants with the U.V. stars at the bottom and pulled them up. They fit her just right. She looked at the clock. 6:20. She grabbed her back backpack and walked downstairs. Bria was already up and eating her cereal. Britany walked to the fridge and grabbed her teddy grams. Bria finished her cereal and placed the bowl in the sink.   
  
"So did you have another dream last night?" She asked with a amused smirk on her face.  
  
"well as a matter of fact I did."   
  
"Really what was it about?" She asked practically jumping up and down.   
  
Britany just rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'll tell at lunch cuz right now we're running late."  
  
Bria looked at her watch.  
  
"Yea your right."  
  
She grabbed her backpack and purse.  
  
"Alright lets go." She said brushing off her skirt. Britany had a weird look on her face.  
  
"Ummmmmm... why are you dressed like a preppy hoochie?" She asked screwing up her nose.  
  
"Its not hoochie, and I just felt like dressing up today. Got a problem with it?" She said with her hands on her hips.   
  
"Actually...."  
  
"Save it. We're late!"  
  
"Who can tell me the square root of 169?"  
  
'Great first period and I'm already bored.'   
  
Britany sat in her desk resting her head on her hand and staring into space. She jumped when the door opened and a office aid came in.   
  
"Britany Dutonnerre, your wanted in the Principal's office."  
  
'Damnit what did I do now??'  
  
She got up and began to walk to the principal's office.  
  
**_::.Will's POV.::_**  
  
"Mom, did we really have to move?" Will asked turning his head from the window and looking at his Mom.   
  
She smirked and nodded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, can't I just wait to go to this new school? You know get used to the area and stuff?"   
  
"Will your going to be fine. And today your going to make lots of friends."  
  
Will rolled his eyes and turned back to the window.  
  
"Yeah whatever you say mom."  
  
"So did you have another dream last night?" Will's mother asked, trying to take his mind off of the thought of attending a new school.  
  
He looked down.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I did."  
  
She looked at him waiting for him to tell her more.  
  
"Well?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Was it as real as the other one?"  
  
"Yeah, it was and I... um don't want to talk about it right now. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure sweetie, but if you ever want to talk I'm right here ok." She said as she pulled into his new school.  
  
Will gave her a half smile.  
  
"Oh look honey ,here's your new school. Its huge!!"  
  
"Oh great, now I'm going to be lost all day!" Will said grabbing his backpack and stepping out of the car.  
  
Rachel just shook her head and waved bye to her son.  
  
He walked up the stairs and headed for the Principals office. He found it and walked to the secretaries desk.  
  
"Hi umm...I'm new and yea."  
  
"OK then just have a seat over there and wait for him to call you."  
  
"Alright"  
  
He sat down and started to fidget. He really didn't want to be here.   
  
"Excuse me, the principal will see you now."  
  
He picked up his bag and walked into the principal's office.  
  
"Ah, have a seat. My name is Principal Norrington. Here is your schedule and shortly the junior class president will come to give you the tour of our school so you won't get lost." He said all this with a pleasant smile plastered across his face. Will just nodded and continued to fidget. The door opened and he turned to see who it was. He gasped.  
  
'The girl from my dreams!'  
  
_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_  
  
AN: So that was the second chapter. I hope that you guys liked. I know that there's still not that much action in yet but be patient. Once again thanks for the reviews and the tips. You guys rule!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Gwenivive for all the help and super nice reviews. This is the 3rd chapter in the story. Oh yeah I was wondering do they have Beta readers this site? If not does anyone know where I can find one? Well anyway on with the story!!  
  
And also 'these' are Britany's thoughts and theseare Will thoughts.  
  
Happy reading.  
  
****_.::::.Chapter 3.::::.  
_  
Britany didn't see the other guy in the room. She walked to Norrington's desk and placed her hands on it.   
  
"Ok, if this is about the saran wrap over your toilet seat... I didn't do it!!"   
  
Norrington glared at her.  
  
"No, I didn't call you in here for that reason, Miss Dutonnerre. I want you to escort the new student around campus today and tomorrow. Also take him to some of the local hangouts, you know be friendly."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
'That was a close one.'  
  
"Oh Okie dokie then. Where is he?"  
  
"Right behind you."  
  
She turned.  
  
'Oh shit! It's him the guy from my dreams! Wait no it can't be, that'd never happen in a million years. It's just a really weird coincidence.'  
  
She stuck out her hand and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi my name is Britany, but you can call me Brit or Ren. Either one is fine."  
  
She flashed him a big cheesy grin. He smiled back and took her hand.   
  
"My name is Will."  
  
'Omg this is too freaky' she thought.   
  
This can't be happening, I wonder if she has those dreams to.  
  
Just then Norrington interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Well now that you've been introduced, how about you start the tour."  
  
Britany nodded at looked at Will.  
  
'God he's so cute!'  
  
"Right the tour lets go!"  
  
She looked down. They were still holding hands, Will noticed this too. They laughed nervously and let go of each other's hands. Will picked up his back pack and followed Britany out the door. They walked in silence for a while. It was getting on Britany's nerves.  
  
"So umm where did you live before coming here?" She asked not looking at him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Calgary, Toronto and now here."  
  
"Wow, it must be hard for you during hockey season." She said finally looking at him.  
  
He shook his head looked back at her.   
  
"No not really. After you stay in a place for awhile the team kind of grows on you."  
  
"Yea I know what you mean. So what so you want to do first? Find your locker or your classes?"  
  
"How about I find my locker first."  
  
"Alrighty gimme your schedule."  
  
He stopped walking and handed her his schedule form his pocket. She took it and read it. Her eyebrows knitted together and she had a look of 'wtf' written on her face. Will saw.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"We have all the same classes and are locker partners."  
  
"That's kind of weird." He said as he reached up and put his long curly brown hair behind his ear. She looked at his wrist.   
  
'Whoa! He has the same tattoo as me. This is to weird. Man I have used the word weird ay to many times today.'  
  
"Err...when did you get your tattoo." She asked folding up his schedule and handing it back. He took it and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"You won't believe me." He said stuffing his hands into his black baggy jeans.  
  
She smiled.   
  
"Try me."  
  
"Ok, um a few nights back I had this crazy ass dream. And ummm when I woke up the tattoo was there."   
  
She bit her lip.   
  
'Oh my God. What the fuck is going on!!'  
  
He took her silence for disbelief.   
  
"Heh I knew you would'nt believe me." He said as he started to walk again.  
  
"I believe you." She said walking beside him.  
  
"Really? Why?" He said looking at her. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, because the same thing happened to me a few nights back."  
  
"Don't tease me!" He semi shouted.  
  
"I'm not teasing you!' She pulled up her sleeve.  
  
"See I'm telling the truth."   
  
Will looked at her wrist. It was the same tattoo. He looked back at her face.  
  
"Do you have the dreams?"   
  
She just nodded. They reached their locker and Britany told him the combination and he put his backpack in the locker.  
  
"Ummm, So what do you think about all this." Will asked closing the locker.   
  
Before she got to answer the bell rang. It was Second period.  
  
"I don't know just yet. Its just weird, man I can't wait to tell Bria."  
  
"Who's Bria?"  
  
"Oh she's just my sis; you'll meet her at lunch."  
  
"Awesome. So can we stand here and talk or do we have to go to class?"  
  
"I'd to stay and talk some more, but if I skip one more class I'm going to get expelled again."  
  
"Will just shook his head and laughed.  
**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_**AN. Well that's the third chappie. If you liked it please Review. And if you didn't like...tell me how to make it better! It's not that hard. I know I know it was kind of boring, but I didn't know any other way for them to find out about the dreams. Hopefully by the 4th or 5th chapter it'll get better. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Author's Note

**Whoa! Its Been a long ass time since I have updated this here story hasn't it? I am so so sorry for the long ass wait, but I got reallly caught up in this thing called "SCHOOL"...hmm maybe you've heard of it..if you haven't then be very very very happy that you haven't! Well The next chappie should be up by hmm...lets say...Monday at the lastest. Once again I am very sorry for making you guys wait this long... I hope I still got some readers out there! Well thanx for takin the time to read this! Gotta Go...Tootles...**

**_HockeyPunk_**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'll Take That As A Yes**

Britany and Will walked to their second period class which was Study Hall. They walked to the back and got a table next to the window.

"So um, what does all this mean? " She asked Will.

"I don't know. What was the last dream you had?"

"Well you asked me to marry you…I said yes, then pirates started to attack the ship. They kidnapped me and…" She stopped and looked down at the table. He just nodded and sighed.

"Yea that was the last one I had too. Well enough of this depressing shit. How about we talk about something else." He said turning his gaze on her.

"Okey dokey, so why did you move out here?"

"My Mom and Dad just separated so me and my Mom moved here, to 'start all over' she said."

"Wow that must really suck. " She said giving him a sympathetic look. He just shook his head.

"Not really , my dad wasn't really their for us anyway. " He said looking down at his hands.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said rubbing his shoulder and giving him a smile. He looked at her and smiled back. They sat like that for a while before Britany broke the silence.

"So why do you think that this is happening now?" She asked He shrugged and looked at her. He leaned back in his chair and said.

"I don't-" He stopped and his eyes went wide.

"What, what is it?" She asked.

"Maybe, maybe we were meant to find each other. What if all of this isn't some big coincidence. Maybe all of this is happening because we never got to be together in our past lives. This could be fate's way of making up for our deaths. Does that make any since?" He asked. She just sat there taking all that he had said in.

'What if he's right, this is way to freaky for all of this not to be.'

"I think that you maybe right, this is all had to have happened for a reason," She paused and looked at him, " So does this mean that we are together now or what? She asked leaning closer to him. He just grabbed her chin and lightly touched his lips to hers. She ran her hand through his curly brown hair. He slightly deepened the kiss then slowly pulled away. He rubber her cheek with his thumb and she smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**The Dream**

Will opened his eyes. He was very content just laying there with his love. He looked over and to his dismay, she wasn't there. He bolted up and pulled on his tunic and boots. He rushed to the door and threw it open.

"Britany? Where are you?" He called frantically looking everywhere above deck. Finally he found her at the helm talking to Anamaria. He let out a sigh of relief. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Anamaria excused herself and went off to find Jack. Britany turned to face Will. She put her hands around his neck and they rubbed noses **_AN:Awww…_**

Will looked her in the eyes and asked.

"Why did you leave me this morning? Why weren't you snuggled up to me like you usually are?" She shrugged and lowered her hands to his waist and squeezed him tight.

"When I woke up you looked so peaceful, I couldn't disturb you.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her long black hair. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat**_ AN:Beating Heart Baby!_** They stayed that way for some time, just enjoying the feel of each other. Finally he pulled away from her. He brought her face up to meet his and lightly kissed her lips, then he looked into her eyes.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it? Is it bad?" He shook his head and smiled a nervous smile.

"No not at all. Umm…we have been together for ever and you've been with me through thick and thin and well, what I'm trying to say is…" He broke off and reached into his tunic pocket, he kneeled down and looked up into her eyes.

"Britany, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He eyes lit up. She nodded vigorously and screamed.

"Yes Will, I'll marry you!" He beamed, got to his feet, slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Just then a scream rang throughout the ship. Will let go of her and pushed her behind him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, Jack! Anamaria! Gibbs!"

Anamaria ran up to the helm.

"Its Calgon and his Crew!" Just then hundreds of rival pirates stormed the ship. Anamaria threw Will a sword, he caught it and turned to Britany.

"Go to the Captain's Quarters. Don't come out , no matter what, do you hear me?" She nodded and ran towards the room, just as she reached the door, someone grabbed her hair and yanked her back.

"'Ello Poppet, OI! Cap'n I got a beauty 'ere whut to do wif er?"

"Throw her in the brig!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked, screamed and pounded on his back, but it was no use. She stopped struggling and decided to scream as loud as she could.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP! WILL!" Will stopped and turned around. He saw his love being carried away. He tried to run to her but couldn't. The fighting pirates were blocking him.

"Britany!" They locked eyes. The pirate carrying Britany walked the plank to his own boa and threw her on the ground hard. He turned to some of his crewmates and told them to throw her in the brig. They nodded and dragged her away. Will was fighting his way through the battle. He spotted the pirate that had captured Britany.

"You! Give Her back now!" The pirate smirked.

"An' if I don'?"

"I'll have to kill you!"

"Come on then." They began to fight. Will was winning, suddenly the pirate pulled out his gun from his belt.

"Enough of this nonsense, I gots a prize waitin' for meh back in the brig, waitin; to be opened. Will's eyes, flashed furiously **_AN:Does that make sense?_**

This made the pirate smile, showing a mouth full of cracked and discolored teeth.

"Now put down the sword." Will let his sword fall limply from his hand to the ground.

"Good boy, now walk over to tha plank."  
"No!"

"Don't be daft boy, do as I say or I'll rape and kill tha girl." Will shook his head and said in a murderous voice.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would, now do as I say."

"You'll have to kill me before I listen to you."

"Very well then." With that he pulled the trigger.


End file.
